Azumauta Misaki
|kanji = 東歌三咲|age = 14|born = 8th July|home = Nanairogaoka|relations = Azumauta Koharu (younger sister)|gender = Female|hair = Dark Rose (Misaki) Light Pink (Cure Aria)|eyes = Magenta|alter_ego = Cure Aria|power = Music|theme = Pink|season = Twinkle Pretty Cure!|debut = TwPC01|seiyuu = Ōno Yūko}} '|東歌三咲}} is the lead cure of [[Twinkle Pretty Cure!|''Twinkle Pretty Cure!]]. Misaki is a very timid and quiet girl in her 2nd Year of Nanairogaoka Middle School who is often bullied verbally for her timidity and quietness. Misaki is also a girl who loves music and usually plays the guitar at home while singing, mainly to let off all sadness she has from getting bullied. She, however, is very prone to her emotions and can get angry very easily when someone hurts the people she cares deeply about. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Aria', the Pretty Cure of Song. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of music. History Childhood Meeting Bonbon and becoming Cure Aria Finding the other Pretty Cures Asami/Cure Daybreak Ella/Cure Éclair Midori/Cure Cyclone Yukino/Cure Snowdrift Appearance Misaki is a little short for her age and a tiny bit shorter than students in her year. She has shoulder length dark rose hair often kept loose. Her eyes are magenta. Her casual wear consists of a light pink blouse that has a dark pink cardigan worn over while wearing denim blue leggings and white socks. Her shoes are dark pink. As Cure Aria, her hair grows longer, changes it's colour to light pink and is styled into low twintails while small parts of her hair is styled into twinbuns on top of her head. A white tiara with a rose jewel rests on top of her head, a white feather coming from behind the left side of the tiara while also gaining pale pink earring. Her wear consists of... Personality Misaki is a very timid and quiet girl in her 2nd Year of Nanairogaoka Middle School who is often bullied verbally for her timidity and quietness. Misaki is also a girl who loves music and usually plays the guitar at home while singing, mainly to let off all sadness she has from getting bullied. She, however, is very prone to her emotions and can get angry very easily when someone hurts the people she cares deeply about. Relationships Family * [[Azumauta Koharu|'Azumauta Koharu']] Friends * Akatsuki Asami * Ella Blythe * Kayokaze Midori * Aoike Yukino Others * [[Amagai Kanon|'Amagai Kanon']] - One of the students who verbally abuse Misaki. Cure Aria is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Misaki who controls the power of music. Her theme colour is pink. To transform, she needs her Twinkle Commune and Cure Decor while also shouting "Pretty Cure, Twinkle Charge!". Her main purification attack is Aria Accelerando. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Aria's main purification attack. * - Aria's upgraded purification attack after receiving her Ultra Decor. It is first performed in episode 38. Etymology means "east song" with meaning "east" and meaning "song". This could be a reference to both how she likes to sing/play the guitar as well as Cure Aria's power over music. has many different meanings dependent on the kanji used, this particular spelling means "three blossoms".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misaki_(given_name)#A_surname Therefore, her name means "three blossoms of the eastern song". Cure Aria is Italian for "air"https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/italian-word-aria.html but it also means "a long accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in an opera or oratorio", referring to her power over music.https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/aria Songs Misaki's voice actress, Ōno Yūko, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This involves duets with Suzuki Aina (the voice actress of Akatsuki Asami/Cure Daybreak), Serizawa Yuu (the voice actress of Ella Blythe/Cure Éclair), Akaneya Himika (the voice actress of Kayokaze Midori/Cure Cyclone) and Yamazaki Haruka (the voice actress of Aoike Yukino/Cure Snowdrift). Solo * [[KOKORO melody|'KOKORO melody']] Duet/Group * Shiawase no Link (with Asami, Ella, Midori and Yukino) Trivia * Cure Aria is Cure Happy's successor. ** However, Aria does not control the power of holy light but music instead. * Misaki shares her voice actress with Asagiri Aya ''from ''Mahou Shoujo Site. ** Coincidentally, both share many similarities: *** They both experience bullying (Misaki's experience being verbal; Aya's experience being both physically and verbally). *** Both are represented by the symbol of a heart. *** They are both very shy. * Her birthday is the 8th July, making her zodiac sign Cancer. * Much like Nono Hana from HUGtto! Pretty Cure, she is short for her age. ** Coincidentally, they both have the theme colour of pink. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Characters